Pokemon: Rise of Shadows
by Andreaslima-Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: Everyone thought that Cipher was defeated, until a new leader of Cipher has appeared and captured Darkrai. He has now turned nearly all Legendary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon. Celebi, Xerneas,Giratina, and Arceus are the only ones left. It is now up to trainers and Gym Leaders, with the help of the other Legendary Pokemon, to purify the Legendaries and defeat Cipher.
1. Prologue

Hello, brave new trainers. This is my story I thought of since I played Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness on the Gamecube and I loved it. The main antagonist of the games, Cipher, became my favorite evil organization in all of the Pokemon franchise. Before we start, I am not including anime exclusives in this story. So without further ado, lets go.

Prologue- Darkness Rising.

_Pokemon. Creatures used for contests and fighting evil organizations. Capable of great bonding. But Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon that had the door to their hearts sealed by an evil organization called Cipher. They were firsted defeated by a man who was once a former of Team Snagem. After they rose a second time, they turned Lugia into Shadow Lugia and have turned nearly all Pokemon that was aboard a cargo ship into Shadow Pokemon after Lugia used its power to carry the ship. A young boy named Michael defeated Cipher and purified all the Shadow Pokemon using the Relic Stone, a shrine built in honor of Celebi, the time Pokemon. Michael used the power of the Pokemon to purify Lugia who was thought to be unpurifiable. _

_And now..._

_Cipher has now risen again, under the new leader, the criminal Dr. Seth. His plan is to turn all Legendaries from all over the world to do his bidding. The only ones who remain are Xerneas, Celebi, Arceus, and Giratina. Now trainers from all across regions must now defeat Cipher once more..._

_(Guren no Yumiya intro)_

At Cipher's Base...

Dr. Seth and his Cipher Peons were discussing their plans of world domination. They're first order of business, find Darkrai, capture him, and bring it to Seth so he can seal the door to their hearts and turn it into a Shadow Pokemon to help him.

"You gotta be crazy, boss-you're actually intending to turn Darkrai into a Shadow Pokemon?" one Cipher Peon said to Seth. Dr. Seth, new leader of Cipher, laughed. "Anything is possible. It was hard for Cipher in the past, but we are determined to succeed now." He said.

"Look, I know we want to turn every Legendary Pokemon, except for Giratina and Arceus because corrupting them would potentially destroy the world, of course. But Darkrai is not a good place to start." Another Cipher Peon said. "What makes you so sure?" Seth said.

"Just the fact that Darkrai is the Pokemon who personifies darkness." The first Cipher Peon. Seth just laughed again. "And he is perfect. He'll be the Pokemon to help us out in our quest for world domination. They used Lugia to help them but it failed, so Darkrai is an excellent choice." The boss said. The Cipher Peon sighed. "Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He deadpanned. "Alright boss. This time we shall not fail you. Cipher shall succeed." said a black armored Cipher Peon. Seth smirked maniacally. "Good." he said.

"Give us the location where Darkrai is." said the Cipher Peon.

Seth began finding the location via a supercomputer. He found its location. It was on Newmoon Island in the Sinnoh region. The Sinnoh region on Newmoon Island. That is where Darkrai is." Seth pointed out. "Roger boss. We shall go now." The Cipher Peons began to head to a transporter and were then teleported to Newmoon Island. Seth then began to cackle evilly.

The Cipher Peons were now at Newmoon Island. It was a small, round pond that lies inside a closed-off forest. The Cipher Peons began looking for Darkrai when suddenly a dark portal appeared. The Cipher Peons began to turn around to see Darkrai appear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?!" Darkrai said using telepathy.

The black armored Cipher Peon began to laugh. "Well Darkrai, you shall now be our new servant for Cipher to help use rule this world." he said. "I HAVE NO DESIRE TO WORK FOR YOU!" Darkrai said. "Is that so, then you shall be beaten senseless." The Cipher Peon said. He took out a Pokeball. "Take care of him, Hitmonlee!" The Cipher Peon sent out Hitmonlee. Darkrai prepared to fight. "Hitmonlee, Low Kick attack!" The Cipher Peon said to Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Low Kick attack on Darkrai. Darkrai bellowed in pain. Darkrai used Ominous Wind but Hitmonlee used Counter. "Finish him off with Dizzy Punch!" The Cipher Peon said to Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee used Dizzy Punch and Darkrai collapsed. The black armored Cipher Peon laughed evilly. "Your ours now!" He threw a Master Ball at Darkrai and caught it. The Cipher Peons laughed with evil glee.

"Well the boss will be proud." The Cipher Peon said. He picked up the Master Ball and they returned back to base.

The Cipher Peons, now back at the base, approaches Seth

"Did you capture Darkrai?" Seth asked.

The Cipher Peons gave the Master Ball to Seth. "We did, boss." they said.

"Magnificent!" Seth laughed. He put the Master Ball into the machine and began operating the machine. After a few minutes, Seth takes the Master Ball out of the machine and sends out Darkrai. Darkrai now looked nightmarish. He was now white colored. His ghostlike plume was black, a green spiky undergrowth, and blue eyes. He was now Shadow Darkrai.

Seth then laughed. "Wonderful! Now Darkrai, as my new Pokemon, here is my order of business. Turn the Legendaries into Shadow Pokemon." Seth said. Shadow Darkrai nodded. "AS YOU WISH, MASTER!" Darkrai said with telepathy. Shadow Darkrai vanished and began using its dark power to turn the Legendaries into Shadow Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon worldwide began acting strange.

"Hey boss, look. Our plan is working." The Cipher Peon said.

Seth sees this via supercomputer. The Legendaries, now Shadow Legendary Pokemon, began becoming crazed. Seth laughed an evil laugh. "But what about Xerneas?" Seth asked.

"We cant do that." The Cipher Peon said.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"According to database, Xerneas is the Pokemon of life. If it were corrupted, all the Pokemon would die." The black armored Cipher Peon said.

"Well actually good point. Talk about a life where we cant use them to take over the world. I'd rather use them for world conquest. And now that all the Legendaries are now Shadow Pokemon, there will be NO ONE to stop us." Seth then began laughing evilly.

Elsewhere however...

Arceus, Giratina, Xerneas, and Celebi were gathered in a dimension of time and space.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHY ARE THE LEGENDARIES GOING WILD?!" Xerneas said to Arceus.

"IT SEEMS ALL OF THEM BECAME SHADOW POKEMON THANKS TO CIPHER AND SHADOW DARKRAI! THEY USED HIM TO TURN THEM INTO SHADOW POKEMON." Arceus told them.

"THE NERVE! LEGENDARY POKEMON ARE SUPPOSED TO LIVE FREE AND HAPPY. I OUGHTA GO KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Giratina said.

"YOULL GET THE CHANCE SOON ENOUGH. BUT FOR NOW EACH ONE OF YOU MUST ACCOMPANY A POKEMON TRAINER TO HELP THEM ON THEIR QUEST. CELEBI, GIRATINA, AND XERNEAS, GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU." Arceus said.

Then Xerneas, Celebi, and Giratina teleported out to find a trainer to aid them on their quest. After they left, Arceus did the same.

A/N: And there you have it. The prologue to start the adventure. The first to start is my first OC who you will see on the first chapter. This is yours truly signing off. Oh and the OC's Pokemon represent the kaiju from Godzilla. Just a little spoiler but they'll start off in their first forms. So anyway im signing off


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back, brave trainers. Now the real adventure begins. Our first two Ocs are up and ready to go. Ladies and gentlemen, its...SHOWTIME!

Chapter 1: Our Journey Begins

(Guren no Yumiya intro theme)

At the Unova Region...

A boy with black hair and a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a blue and black jacket and a Pokeball imprinted on it, a yellow t shirt, brown belt, blue jeans, and blue boots was walking through the woods in the Unova region. The trainer's name was Kiryu. He and his brother Jimmy, who liked fossil Pokemon or Pokemon looking like prehistoric animals, both lost their parents because of an illness. Before their parents died, Kiryu received Larvitar and Jimmy received Tyrunt.

Kiryu, along with Larvitar, traveled other regions. In other regions he caught Wurmple, Turtwig, a male Nidoran, Aerodactyl, and a Magikarp. Kiryu always heard the Magikarp was one of the weakest Pokemon. Kiryu, however, was able to train it and Magikarp learned Water Gun and Hydro Pump. He was determined to prove that Magikarp can be trained.

Kiryu was on his way to Nimbasa City.

Suddenly, his Pokedex started to beep. Kiryu took it out and a holographic image of a boy with white hair, black shirt with a Pokeball imprinted on it, white jeans, white sneakers, blue eyes, and fingerless gloves. This was Jimmy, Kiryu's brother.

"Yo brother." Jimmy said.

"Oh hi Jimmy, whats up?" Kiryu said smiling at his brother.

"Nothing much. So whats going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh just heading to Nimbasa City. I want to challenge the gym leader there." Kiryu said.

"Oh ok, but be careful. Ive been reports of a shady organization rising for the third time." Jimmy told his brother. "And that organization is..." Kiryu said. "Cipher." Jimmy said to his brother. "That organization that turned the Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon? They returned?" Kiryu said in shocked. "Yes, so when traveling, be careful ok?" Jimmy said.

"You too, brother." Kiryu said and the holographic image disappeared and the Pokedex turned off. Kiryu then sees Nimbasa City in the distance. "Nimbasa City, here I come!" Kiryu then begins to jog there.

After a few mintues, Kiryu arrives at Nimbasa City and looks around.

Suddenly, the time Pokemon, Celebi, appears before Kiryu. Kiryu was very surprised. 'What kind of Pokemon is that?' He thought. "Who are you?" Kiryu asked Celebi.

Celebi spoke to Kiryu with telepathy. "I am Celebi, the time Pokemon."

"Are you... a Legendary Pokemon?" Kiryu asked.

"Yes." Celebi said.

"Why are you here?" Kiryu asked Celebi curiosly. "You are about to go on the journey of your life." Celebi told him. "Journey? What kind of a journey?" Kiryu asked him. "Cipher has corrupted and turned all but four of use Legendary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon." Celebi explained. Kiryu gasped. "They did what?!" He said. "They corrupted nearly all of us Legendary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon with the help of the corrupted Darkrai. Giratina, Arceus, Xerneas, and me are the only ones unharmed." Celebi said.

"What about Giratina? I never heard of him but I know that he's a legendary. Anyways what insanity, using Legendaries to conquer the world by turning them into Shadow Pokemon." Kiryu said.

"Well he isnt a godlike Pokemon like the other two who werent corrupted." Celebi said.

"Well then since we're here, I need to find the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City to help us out." Kiryu said to Celebi.

"Alright, I shall accompany you on this journey." Celebi said.

Kiryu began looking for the Nimbasa City Gym.

"I just need to ask for directions. Its my first time here." Kiryu said. "Ok." Celebi nodded. "Maybe Bianca is here. I'll try to find her." Kiryu said

With this, the two entered the city.

"Well this must be my first time here in Nimbasa City." Kiryu said happily. "Really?" Celebi asked. "Yes. Ive never been here before." Kiryu said.

Suddenly, a girl sprints up to him and accidentally bumps into him.

"Ouch! That hurt! I didnt see that coming." Kiryu said.

"Kiryu is that you?" Bianca seemed to recognize him. "Yeah. Its been awhile, Bianca." Kiryu said. "No time for that, I think the world is ending." Bianca said. "I know. Blame Cipher. They turned nearly all Legendary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon. The only ones unharmed are Arceus, Giratina, Xerneas, and this Pokemon I have with me, Celebi." Kiryu said.

This shocked Bianca. "This is awful! We need to stop them."

"Well then, why dont you come along on the journey as well. We just need to find the Nimbasa City Gym." Kiryu offered.

Upon hearing this, Bianca became excited. "Oh sure, This might be the greatest adventure ever."

Kiryu chuckled. "Tell us, do you know ehre it is?"

Bianca nodded. "Follow me." She began to rush to Nimbasa City. Kiryu nodded and he and Celebi followed Bianca and tried to catch up.

"So you want Elesa to help you out?" Bianca asked. "Elesa, is that the name of the Gym Leader?" Kiryu said. "Yep, shes not only a gym leader, but shes also a super model." Bianca explained. "Hmm, interesting." Kiryu said

After a little while, they arrived at the gym.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Celebi asked them. Bianca nodded. Kiryu grinned. "Born ready!" He said.

Everyone entered the gym. After taking what looked like an indoor roller coaster ride, they arrived at the gym entrance and they entered the gym.

Elesa, the gym leader of Nimbasa City, has defeated a challenger. After the trainer thanks Elesa for the challenge, he exits the gym.

"So thats Elesa, huh? I think a challenge might be a good warmup before we set out." Kiryu said. He approached the arena.

Elesa sees Kiryu. "Oh so your the next challenger?" She asked. "Absolutely!" Kiryu said.

"My name is Elesa, Im this town's Gym Leader. Im also a model as well." Elesa smiled.

"My name is Kiryu. And lets see how good you are." Kiryu said taking a Pokeball out.

"Well then, my beloved Pokemon and yours shall compete. Lets see who's star shines the brightest." Elesa did the same.

"Well then, lets see your Pokemon, shall we?" Kiryu said.

Elesa nodded. "Zebstrika, go!" Elesa sent out Zebstrika.

"Well now, its showtime, Larvitar!" Kiryu said sending out Larivtar.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar uttered its battle cry.

"This match, the competitors will only use 3 Pokemon. Elesa with her Zebstrika and Kiryu with Larvitar. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!"said the intercom and the bell rang.

Larvitar used Rock Slide

It does moderate damage to Zebstrika.

Zebstrika used Quick Attack.

Its not very effective towards Larvitar

Larvitar used Bite

It does moderate damage to Zebstrika

Zebstrika used Thunderbolt

It doesnt effect Larvitar.

Larvitar used Dragon Claw

It does moderate damage to Zebstrika.

Zebstrika used Shock Wave.

It doesnt effect Larvitar.

Larvitar used Earthquake.

Its super effective!

Zebstrika fainted.

Elesa sent out Emolga.

Larvitar returned to its Pokeball.

"Show it what your made of Wurmple!" Kiryu sent out Wurmple

Wurmple used Tackle

It does moderate damage to Emolga.

Emolga used Thunder Shock.

It does moderate damage to Wurmple.

Wurmple used Poison Sting

It does moderate damage to Emolga.

Emolga used Discharge

It does moderate damage to Wurmple.

Wurmple used Bug Bite

Its not very effective.

Emolga used Quick Attack.

It does moderate damage.

Wurmple used Pin Missile

It hit 3 times.

Its not very effective.

Emolga used Quick Attack

It does moderate damage to Wurmple.

Wurmple used Poison Sting.

It does moderate damage to Emolga.

Emolga used Discharge.

It does moderate damage.

Wurmple fainted.

"Go for it, Nidoran!" Kiryu sent out Nidoran after returning Wurmple to its Pokeball.

Emolga used Thunder Shock.

It does moderate damage to Nidoran.

Nidoran used Poison Sting.

It does moderate damage to Emolga.

Emolga fainted.

Elesa sent out Galvantula

Nidoran used Poison Jab

It does moderate damage to Galvantula

Galvantula used Bug Bite

Its not very effective.

Nidoran used Horn Drill.

Its a one-hit KO!

Galvantula fainted.

Kiryu defeated Elesa.

Elesa was amazed after returning her Galvantula to its Pokeball. "Wow. I meant to make your head spin, but you shocked me instead." Elesa said. "You werent bad either." Kiryu complimented. ""Wow all did well." Bianca said.

"Here, for your efforts, take this Bolt Badge." Elesa gave Kiryu the Bolt Badge. "Thank you!" Kiryu said

"So another reason youre here?" Elesa said. Kiryu nodded. "I need your help-to defeat Cipher." Kiryu said. "What have they done this time?" Elesa asked. "They turned nearly all Legendary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon." Kiryu said.

"What?!" Elesa was shocked.

"The only ones unharmed are Giratina, Arceus, Xerneas, and this Pokemon here, Celebi." Kiryu said.

Elesa smiled. "As gym leader of Nimbasa City, I wish to come you on the journey." she said.

Kiryu smiled back. "Welcome aboard, Elesa."

With this, Elesa, Bianca, Kiryu, and Celebi left the gym and headed for the Pokemon Center. After all their Pokemon were healed...

"This journey will take through all six regions of the world." Celebi tells them. "No kidding. No wonder its gonna the journey of my life." Kiryu said

"But we need another ally to help us out." Kiryu said. "And who would that be?" Bianca asked. "I dont know him personally, but my brother told me about him. His name is Roark." Kiryu said. "Rumor has it that he leads the gym in Oreburgh." Elesa said. "Not only that, but his location is in the Sinnoh region." Kiryu said.

"Then we shall head there then." Celebi said.

"Do you the move Teleport?" Kiryu asked.

"No but im really fast." Celebi said.

Kiryu then shrugged and sent out Aerodactyl. "Aero!" Aerodactyl uttered its cry. Kiryu, Bianca and Elesa got on its back.

"Aerodactyl, take us to the Sinnoh region." Kiryu said to Aerodactyl.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl uttered

Translation: Ok!

Aerodactyl then flapped its wings and Kiryu, Bianca and Elesa began to ride on Aerodactyl to the Sinnoh region, with Celebi flying with them.

A/N: I predicted the Pokemon battle using a Life Point Counter. I may do that often. Next time its Jimmy's turn. And hope you like the idea of using the mechanic from the games themselves. This is your's truly signing off


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back, brave trainers. Now it's Kiryu's brother's turn to shine. Btw I'm bringing in a mechanic like Pokemon where you see the text box after you have your Pokemon do something. Its something I wanted to try like I did in the last chapter. Anyway with that out of the way, ladies and gentlemen...SHOWTIME!

(Guren no Yumiya intro.)

Chapter 2: The Poisonous Rock Star

Jimmy, Kiryu's brother, was walking in a forest area to Virbank City.

'I wonder if I can find someone to accompany me on this mission. I cant do it alone.' Jimmy thought.

Like how Kiryu received Larvitar, Jimmy, due to his love for fossil Pokemon, received a Tyrunt. Jimmy and Tyrunt didn't get along at first, but after a couple battles with trainers and catching wild prehistoric Pokemon, their bond grew and, like the usual, became friends.

Jimmy arrives at Virbank City after a while. He looked around for the Virbank Gym. He then decided to ask for directions. He approached an elder man. "Excuse sir?" Jimmy said politely. "Oh yes what can I do for you?" The elder man said. "Do you know where the Virbank Gym is?" Jimmy asked. The elder man nodded and gave him directions. "Oh OK thanks." Jimmy said before heading to the direction the elder gave him.

Suddenly, a bright light began to shine. Jimmy lifted his arm and covered his eyes. 'Whats this light?' Jimmy thought.

Then a blue deer-like Pokemon appeared before Jimmy. "GREETINGS." it said using telepathy.

"W-who are you?" Jimmy said to it. "MY NAME IS XERNEAS, THE POKEMON OF LIFE." Xerneas said to Jimmy. "The life Pokemon?" Jimmy said in amazement. "YES, I AM INDEED THE LIFE POKEMON." Xerneas said. "And if you're gonna tell me about Cipher and that they are back, I already know. Anything I don't?" Jimmy asked.

"THE LEGENDARIES, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF ARCEUS, CELEBI, GIRATINA, AND ME, HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED AND TURNED INTO SHADOW POKEMON, THANKS TO SHADOW DARKRAI." Xerneas explained.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Jimmy said.

Xerneas shook his head. "NO."

Jimmy was now in a rage. "OK! Now Cipher has gone too far! I wont forgive them for this! Using Pokemon as slaves to take over the world is the last straw!" Jimmy said angrily. "ESPECIALLY IF THE POKEMON IN QUESTION REPRESENT THE VERY PARTS OF THE WORLD." Xerneas said. "Well Xerneas, before we can purify the Legendaries and defeat Cipher, I need travel companions to help us out. Why don't you stick with me for awhile?" Jimmy offered. Xerneas nodded. "OKAY."

"I need to see the Gym Leader of Virbank City. She is the Gym Leader of this city and she is also a rock and roll star, they call her Roxie." Jimmy explained. "FROM WHAT I HEARD, SHE USES POISON-TYPE POKEMON." Xerneas said.

"First I want to test her skills out. It should help me prepare for tougher battles in our journey." Jimmy said. "I HOPE SHE DOESNT CATCH ME...AH, WHO AM I KIDDING, IM NOT A POISON-TYPE." Xerneas said. "Don worry, I got a Master Ball with me just in case." Jimmy assured him. The doors open to the gym and they enter the gym.

As the two entered, music could be heard from it.

"MELLOETTA WOULD LIKE THIS PLACE." Xerneas said. "Melloetta?" Jimmy said. He took out his Pokedex.

"Melloetta, the Melody Pokemon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it."

"So are you saying that this gym is like a concert?" Jimmy said. "I BELIEVE SO." Xerneas said. Jimmy could hear rock music playing. As the two got closer, the music got louder. Jimmy didn't seem to mind since he wasn't sensitive to loud noises. "She's close." Jimmy said. "I HOPE YOU HAVE STEEL-TYPE POKEMON." Xerneas said. "Meh, most of my Pokemon are fossil Pokemon, except my Venusaur." Jimmy said.

When the two made it to the main room, the music was so loud it could hurt someone with sensitive hearing.

"WHY IS THE MUSIC THIS LOUD? EVEN ROXIE MUST HAVE STANDARDS WITH NOISE." Xerneas complained. "Well someone must be a rock star. Oh and in case we fly or swim to another region, I have the Master Ball just in case." Jimmy said.

"UNDERSTANDABLE." Xerneas nodded.

The music was loud enough that even Roxie herself couldn't hear them come into the gym.

"SOMEONE STOP THE MUSIC!" Xerneas complaining. "Quit complaining, Xerneas." Jimmy said.

"Yo Roxie." Jimmy called out. It was obvious that Roxie couldn't hear him.

"This will get her attention." Jimmy took out a Pokeball. "WHAT ARE YOU INTENDING TO DO?" Xerneas asked. "Giving her a signal that mi challenging her to a battle." Jimmy said. "Btw most of my Pokemon are resistant to Poison. So I may have an advantage. I don't know but mi willing to put my skills to the test." Jimmy explained. Xerneas nodded.

Roxie stopped playing her guitar upon noticing Jimmy. "Well, are you the new challenger?" Roxie asked. "Yeah. I thought battling a Gym Leader would be a good way to put my skills to the test." Jimmy said. Roxie smiled. "OK, beat me, and I'll accompany you on your quest." Roxie said.

"How do you know whats going on?" Jimmy said. "I had my eyes on Melloetta's actions the whole time with a tracking device." Roxie explained. "And the fact that Cipher is back?" Jimmy said. "I assume they are behind Melloetta's intention to destroy music forever." Roxie told Jimmy. "But wait, it gets worse. They nearly corrupted all but four Legendaries and turned them into Shadow Pokemon." Jimmy said.

Roxie was shocked. "What? This will never do."

"Hats why mi here. Now lets get this battle over with." Jimmy said.

"Alright! Lets rock!" Roxie said.

Roxie called forth Koffing.

"Lets stomp them, Tyrunt." Jimmy sent out Tyrunt.

Koffing used Smog.

Its not very effective!

Tyrunt used Rock Slide

It does moderate damage to Koffing.

Koffing used Assurance.

It does moderate damage to Tyrunt.

Tyrunt used Dragonbreath.

It does moderate damage to Koffing.

Koffing used Tackle.

Its not very effective.

Tyrunt used Crunch.

It does moderate damage to Koffing

Koffing fainted.

Roxie sends out Grimer.

Tyrunt used Crunch.

It does moderate damage to Grimer.

Grimer used Venoshock.

Its not very effective.

Tyrunt used Dragonbreath

It does moderate damage.

Grimer used Mud Slide.

Its super effective.

Tyrunt fainted.

Jimmy sent out Venusaur.

Grimer used Poison Gas

Venusaur was poisoned.

Venusaur used Razor Leaf.

Its not very effective.

Venusaur was hurt by poison.

Grimer used Venoshock.

It does moderate damage to Venusaur.

Venusaur used Earthquake.

Its super effective.

Grimer fainted,

Roxie sent out Scolipede.

'Lets see what this Mega Ring can do' Jimmy thought.

Venusaur reacted to Venusaurite.

Jimmy used the Mega Ring to help Venusaur Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur.

Scolipede shrieked.

"Roxie, allow me to introduce you to Mega Evolution. Since everyone in the Kalos region saw a Lucario mega evolve, people started selling Mega Rings to help them in battle. I received this from Prof. Oak in Kanto and Venusaurite." Jimmy explained.

"Uh oh, I wasn't expecting this." Roxie said.

Mega Venusaur used Earthquake.

It does moderate damage to Scolipede.

Scolipede used Roll Out.

It does moderate damage to Mega Venusaur.

Mega Venusaur used Vine Whip.

It does moderate damage to Scolipede.

Scolipede fainted.

Jimmy defeated Roxie.

"You rocked hard, Scolipede." Roxie said. Scolipede returned to its Pokeball.

"You did well." Jimmy complimented.

Roxie smiled. "You did very well. Here take this Toxic Badge. It will tell other trainers that you beat me." Roxie gave Jimmy the Toxic Badge.

Jimmy received the Toxic Badge. Jimmy smiled. "Thank you."

"As I promised, I will join you on your journey." Roxie said smiling. Jimmy smiled back. "OK." he said.

With this, Roxie replaces her lineup with her Types Expert Tournament Pokemon.

"Before we set out, we should visit the Pokemon Center. " Jimmy said. "Yeah we definitely should." Roxie said. Xerneas followed them.

They began to walk to the Pokemon Center.

"Too bad there aren't any pure Poison type Pokemon." Roxie said. "Oh actually there is one." Jimmy said. "And whats that?" Jimmy said. "Basically, Gengar." Jimmy said. "Oh I see, but those are hard to find." Roxie said. "Yeah considering that those can only be found in the Kanto region and at night or haunted places." Jimmy said.

"Well we'll heal our Pokemon and then its your call as what we should do next." Roxie said as they entered the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy, the nurse of the regions, sees them.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center. How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked politely.

"Hello, uh my Tyrunt has fainted. Would you take care of it please?" Jimmy asked politely. "Sure." Nurse Joy said. "But I'll let Roxie go first." Jimmy said. Roxie smiled. "Thank you, kid." Roxie said. Roxie gave her Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and she put them into the machine so they can be healed.

After Jimmy and Roxie's Pokemon were healed...

They were headed to a beach area. "So whats your name?" Roxie asked. "Jimmy." Jimmy said. Roxie smiled. "Nice name, kid."

"Yeah considering mi raising my Tyrunt, I actually like fossil Pokemon." Jimmy said. "Oh, really?" Roxie asked curiously. "Yeah." Jimmy said. "So where are we headed?" Roxie asked. "To the Johto region. I know a friend their named Morty, he specializes in Ghost-type Pokemon." Jimmy said. "OK I guess we'll head there." Roxie said.

"Only one problem. None of us have water or flying Pokemon." Jimmy said. "Do you have Aerodactyl?" Roxie asked. "No, but my brother does." Jimmy said. "Nuts!" Roxie said. "The one Pokemon I have is a Kabuto. But I think its too small to get us there." Jimmy said. "Maybe a Lapras?" Roxie asked. "Ah good thinking, Roxie. I don't have one, but maybe Kabuto can find it." Jimmy sent out Kabuto.

"Kabuto, find a Lapras." Jimmy said to Kabuto. Kabuto went to sea to find a Lapras.

"Lapras are very gentle Pokemon. They know water moves and can carry people on their backs." Roxie said.

Jimmy nodded.

"Do you have a Cranidos?" Roxie asked.

"Yes I do. I also have Sheildon and Anorith." Jimmy said.

After a few minutes, Kabuto returned.

"What is it Kabuto?" Jimmy said.

An enchanting melody is heard.

"This is great music." Roxie said excitedly.

"I think our rides here." Jimmy smiled at Roxie.

A Lapras swims to shore. It made a noise.

Jimmy explained that it is needed to help them get to the Johto region.

Lapras nodded and Jimmy and Roxie got on its back, while Xerneas decided to walk on water like a ninja.

'Whoa I didn't know Xerneas could do that.' Jimmy thought.

With this, Jimmy, Roxie, and Xerneas head to the Johto region.

A/N: The next chapter a character from one of the two Gamecube games will get his chance to shine. Who could it be? Find out tomorrow. And we will get to see not only Arceus but also the sexy gym leader Flannery. This is yours truly, signing off.


	4. Chapter 3

What's happening, brave trainers? Today/tonight/whatever right now, a hero from the second Gamecube game gets to shine. So does the Pokemon god Arceus. Also Flannery is probably firing it up for this.

Flannery: You bet!

Me: *chuckles

Anyway, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen its...SHOWTIME!

(Guren no Yumiya intro)

Chapter 3: The Second Savior

Kalos region...

A familiar trainer with brown spiky hair, yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes was walking in a forest in the Kalos region

This trainer was none other then the hero that defeated Cipher after they did a second attempt to take over the world. The trainer that purified Shadow Lugia, who was thought to be unpurifiable. His name was Michael.

Michael was aware of Cipher's return and decided to find some people to help him defeat Cipher.

He continued finding civilization when suddenly he heard a voice saying "HALT!"

Michael looked around. "Whos there?" He took out a Pokeball just in case it was one of those Cipher Peons. "DO NOT BE AFRAID, I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY." the voice said and a bright light appeared. Michael covered his eyes with his arm. Then the original Pokemon god appears before Michael. The god Pokemon known as Arceus.

"Who are you?" Michael asked Arceus. Like the other Pokemon, Arceus used telepathy. "I AM THE POKEMON GOD, ARCEUS." He said. "Please excuse me, Master Arceus." Michael said with a respectful bow. "Are we intruding into any territory?" he asked. Arceus shook his head. "NO, IN REGARDS TO LUGIA AND THE OTHER LEGENDARY POKEMON, THOSE FOOLS OF CIPHER HAVE CAPTURED DARKRAI AND TURNED HIM INTO A SHADOW POKEMON."

"Are the Legendaries captured?" Michael said.

"TECHNICALLY, THEY ARE NOT CAPTURED, JUST WREAKING HAVOK. THEY ARE GATHERING THEIR STENGTH. IF WE CANNOT STOP THEM, THEY SHALL REDUCE THIS WORLD TO RUBBLE- AND ALL THE EFFORT I PUT INTO MAKING THESE LANDS WILL HAVE GONE TO WASTE." Arceus said. "Are there others trying to save the Pokemon?" Michael asked. "YES, TWO AS OF RIGHT NOW. KIRYU AND JIMMY." Arceus said. "ALSO GIRATINA, XERNEAS, CELEBI ARENOT EFFECT. IM NOT EITHER OBVIOUSLY." He told Michael. Michael nodded.

"Well I just need to recruit someone to help me." Michael said. "WHO?" Arceus said. "Well I was planning on recruiting the gym leader of Lavaridge City." Michael explained. "THAT TITLE GIVES ME THE INDICATION THAT THE GYM LEADER IS A FIRE TYPE." Arceus said. Michael nodded. "But how will you be able to purify the Shadow Pokemon." Michael asked. He didnt know if he could since the only he knew who could purify Shadow Pokemon was Celebi. "JUST AS I CAN GIVE LIFE TO SOMETHING, I CAN TAKE SOMETHING AWAY, AND THAT IS WHAT I'LL DO TO SHADOWY INFLUENCE." Arceus said.

"Um, this might be a stupid question, but can you fly?" Michael asked Arceus. "OF COURSE. I AM EXTREMELY POWERFUL, AND WOE TO THOSE WHO INVOKE MY WRATH." Arceus nodded to Michael. "Ok, Lavaridge City is in the Hoenn region." Michael said to Arceus.

With this, Arceus brings Michael onto his back and flies to the Hoenn region.

Hoenn region...

Arceus and Michael arrive at the Hoenn region.

"I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE YOU HAVE A WATER-TYPE POKEMON." Arceus told Michael. "I do, but I prefer a fair fight. My Umbreon has helped me out of a few jams. Using just water Pokemon would be too easy and the fight would be unfair." Michael said. "HMMM, I UNDERSTAND. BE WARNED THOUGH THAT THE LEADER OF LAVARDIGE, NAMED FLANNERY, IS AS PASSIONATE FOR POKEMON AS THEY COME." Arceus warned him. Michael nodded.

After a long walk, they arrived at Lavaridge City.

"LETS DO THIS!" Arceus said.

Michael then arrived at the Lavaridge Gym. Michael and Arceus enter the gym.

Michael looked around as they entered the gym. It was hard to see because of the steam in the gym. "No wonder why its called Lavaridge." Michael said. "ACTUALLY, STEAM DOESNT COME FROM LAVA. IT COMES FROM HOT WATER." Arceus told him. "So is this a hot spring?" Michael said. "NO, ITS JUST FULL OF STEAM AND GEYSERS." Arceus said. Michael nodded. He tried to find Flannery.

"Hey, are you the new challenger in this gym?" A voice asked. Michael couldnt see anyone because of the steam. "Yeah, if I could just see where you are at." Michael said. Two trainers in the gym had their Flying-type Pokemon used Gust to clear the steam surrounding Flannery. Michael looks up at them. "Thank you." he said to them.

"You are very welcome." one of the trainers said.

"Now where were we?" Michael said. "You were here to challenge me?" Flannery sweatdropped. "Oh yeah thats right. Im Michael. Lets get started." Michael said. "My name is Flannery. And I wont hold back." Flannery sent out Numel and Camerupt. "Its time, Umbreon and Teddiursa." Michael sent out Umbreon and Teddiursa.

Numel used Overheat.

Umbreon evaded the attack.

Camerupt used Overheat.

It does moderate damage to Teddiursa.

Umbreon used Pursuit.

It does moderate damage to Numel.

Teddiursa used Power-up Punch.

It does moderate damage to Camerupt.

Numel and Camerupt used Sunny Day.

Fire attacks were strenghtened.

Umbreon used Swift.

Both Numel and Camerupt were hit.

Teddiursa used Hone Claws.

It does moderate damage to Camerupt.

Numel used Fire Blast.

It does moderate damage to Umbreon.

Camerupt used Take Down.

It does moderate damage to Teddiursa.

Umbreon used Tackle.

It does moderate damage to Numel.

Teddiursa used Return.

It does moderate damage to Numel.

Numel fainted.

Flannery sent out Slugma.

Camerupt used Attract.

Umbreon fell in love with Camerupt.

Umbreon was attracted to Camerupt.

Umbreon used Bite.

It does moderate damage to Camerupt.

Camerupt fainted.

Flannery sent out Torkaol.

Teddiursa used Scratch.

It does moderate damage to Slugma.

Slugma used Ember.

It does moderate damage to Teddiursa.

Torkoal used Tackle.

It does moderate damage to Teddiursa.

Teddiursa fainted.

Michael sent out Mareep.

Umbreon used Swift.

It does moderate damage to Torkoal.

Mareep used Thunderbolt.

It does moderate damage to Slugma.

Slugma fainted.

Torkoal used Overheat.

It does moderate damage to Umbreon.

Umbreon used Pursuit.

It does moderate damage to Torkoal.

Mareep used Discharge.

It does moderate damage to Torkaol.

Torkoal fainted.

Michael defeated Flannery.

"Drat." Flannery said.

"You did well." Michael said to Flannery. Michael petted Umbreon.

"To congratulate you for your efforts, heres the Heat Badge." Flannery smiled and gave Michael the Heat Badge.

Michael received the Gym Badge. Michael smiled. "Thanks."

"I feel there must be another reason why you are here." Flannery said. Michael nodded. "I need your help- to defeat Cipher." Michael said. "What have those headaches done this time?" Flannery asked. Arceus approached Flannery. "THEY HAVE TURNED NEARLY ALL THE LEGENEDARY POKEMON INTO SHADOW POKEMON. THE ONLY ONES LEFT ARE CELEBI, GIRATINA, XERNEAS, AND ME." Arceus explained.

Flannery was in shock. "What? Thats not goo. I'll join you." she said. She replaced her lineup with her Type Expert Tournament lineup.

"Oh so theres a tournament coming up?" Michael said. "No I just want my powerful lineup." Flannery told him. Michael nodded. "Understandable." Michael said.

Flannery, Arceus, and Michael left the gym.

"SO WHERE TO NOW?" Arceus said.

"Well, since we're in this region, we should go after the Legendary golems. Regice, Registeel, and Regirock." Michael told Arceus. "That should be easy for me." Flannery smiled. "Of course since Ice is weak to Fire." Michael said. "ALRIGHT, AFTER YOU GUYS HEAL YOURE POKEMON, WE'LL GO AFTER REGICE." Arceus said. "And since Regice lives in a cold place, I think youre the right Gym Leader for the job since you have fire Pokemon to warm us up." Michael said. Flannery nodded.

They arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"Ladies first?" Flannery asked.

Michael nodded.

Later after they had theyre Pokemon healed...

"ALRIGHT, IS EVERYONE READY TO GO?" Arceus said to Flannery and Michael. "Yes." they said in unison and they got on to Arceus' back. Arceus then begins to rush to Regice's domain.

A/N: So yeah, Michael gets to shine. Also Camerupt was a female so thats why Attract worked. Anyway we move on to Kiryu and Elesa in the next chapter. The next gym leader is Roark. And Michael will use Pokemon that he purified so yeah. This is yours truly, signing off.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, brave trainers. Tonight, Kiryu, Elesa, and Bianca will recruit the Rock type Gym Leader from Oreburgh City, Roark. And you know how they say Magikarp is one of the weakest Pokemon? Well this Magikarp is the complete opposite. Also I apologize for the little hiatus.

James: Why couldn't have that Magikarp

Me: Get out of here, you troll.

Anyways I think we should now get started. Ladies and gentlemen its…. SHOWTIME!

(Guren no Yumiya intro)

Chapter 4: Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Few hours later…

Kiryu, Elesa, and Bianca arrive at the Sinnoh region. Kiryu's Aerodactyl makes a landing and they get off Aerodactyl. Kiryu then returned Aerodactyl to its Ultra Ball after he, Elesa, and Bianca got off.

"So this is the Sinnoh region." Celebi said with telepathy. Kiryu nodded. "Yep." He said. "We need to get to Oreburgh City." Bianca said. Kiryu nodded and they all went to Oreburgh City. "I've been wanting to tell you about Celebi, Elesa." Kiryu said. "Really?" Elesa said. Kiryu smiled and nodded. "Yes. He is able to purify any Pokemon that was corrupted and turned into Shadow Pokemon." Kiryu explained. Elesa smiled. "Amazing."

"I agree." Bianca said. "So what we need to do is beat the Legendary Pokemon to submission and then to finish the job, Celebi should be able to purify them." Kiryu tells them. "Well that oughta be our game job, but the Legendaries are so elusive." Bianca added. "Very true." Kiryu nodded.

They then arrive at Oreburgh City.

"Remember we came here to recruit Roark." Elesa reminds Kiryu said. "Yeah I haven't forgotten." Kiryu said. "!" Kiryu sensed something was wrong. "Whats wrong?" Bianca said. Kiryu sees a group of men in white armor suit. The other was in red armor suit. "They're here!" Kiryu said. "Who?" Elesa said. "C-C-Cipher!" Kiryu shouted. "What?" Bianca said in shock. One of the Cipher Peons sees Kiryu, Bianca, Elesa, and Celebi. "Hey boss, look! They figured out a way to get Celebi." The white armor Cipher Peon said.

Seth turns to face the heroes. He snickered. "So they managed to keep Celebi safe from being captured and turned into a Shadow Pokemon." He said. Kiryu sees Seth with the Cipher Peons. He growled. "Cipher!" He said. "What are you doing here?" Elesa asked them angrily. Celebi floated higher up so that he is out of the Peon's reach.

Seth just laughed. "So you managed to keep Celebi safe. For two trainers and a Gym Leader who strive for goals, you have a remarkable amount of spirit. Unfortunately, Celebi belongs to us now." Seth said. "We're not giving you Celebi, you creep!" Bianca said. "No way, Cipher leader. If you want Celebi, you'll have to get past us." Kiryu took out a Pokeball. "So be it. Reddix." Seth said to a red Cipher Peon.

"Im warning you, just because im small doesn't mean im not powerful." Celebi said. "We're not gonna let you take Celebi." Kiryu said angrily at Seth. Seth smirked. "We'll see about that." Seth turned to Reddix. "Reddix, deal with them." He said to him. "Youre wish is my command." Reddix said.

"If things get out of hand, I'll just use Perish Song on your Pokemon." Celebi said.

Cipher Peon Reddix would like to battle!

Reddix sent out Slugma.

Kiryu sent out Larvitar

Slugma used Ember.

Its not very effective.

Larvitar used Dragon Claw.

Slugma was hit.

Slugma used Tackle.

Its not very effective.

Larvitar used Crunch.

It does moderate damage to Slugma.

Slugma used Flamethrower.

Its not very effective.

Larvitar used Earthquake.

Its super effective!

Slugma fainted.

Reddix sent out Chandelure

Kiryu called Larvitar back.

"Go for it, Elesa." Kiryu said.

Elesa nodded. She sent out Emolga.

Chandelure used Flame Burst.

Chandelure's attack missed.

Emolga used Discharge.

Chandelure was hit.

Chandelure used Hex.

Emolga was hit.

Emolga used Quick Attack.

Chandelure was hit.

Chandelure used Smog.

It's attack missed.

Emolga used Thundershock.

Chandelure was hit.

Chandelure fainted.

Kiryu and Elesa defeated Reddix.

"This isn't over, you punk." Reddix said as he and Seth ran off.

"We don't have time to deal with these men. We must recruit Roark." Bianca said. Kiryu nodded. "Yeah."

With this, Celebi leads the group to the Oreburgh Gym. They then arrived there. "Alright, you guys go in there and recruit Roark." Celebi tells the three. Kiryu nodded and he, Bianca, and Elesa enter the gym. "I should test his skills first." Kiryu said to Bianca and Elesa. "Well just so you know, his setup is like Pewter Gym's Brock. Except he has a Cranidos." Bianca told Kiryu.

"Did I just hear that he has a Cranidos?" Kiryu said. "Yes but everyone knows that you cant catch other Trainer's Pokemon." Elesa said. "Unless it's a Shadow Pokemon of course." Kiryu said. "As far as I can tell, Roark loves fossil or dinosaur themed Pokemon." Bianca said. "So does my brother." Kiryu said. "Enough talk, time to fight." Elesa tells them.

Kiryu nodded. He looked around the gym.

Roark saw Kiryu. "So you here for a challenge?" Roark tells Kiryu. "You bet, im Kiryu." Kiryu said. "Call me Roark. Anyway lets get this started."

Roark sent out Geodude.

Kiryu sent out Wurmple.

Geodude used Rock Throw.

Its super effective!

Wurmple used Bug Bite.

It does moderate damage to Geodude.

Geodude used Stealth Rock.

Its super effective!

Wurmple fainted.

Kiryu sent out Magikarp.

"Oh seriously? First you send out a type that Geodude is resistant to, and now you send out an unevovled Magikarp?" Roark said in disbelief.

"No, the other ones are nothing compared to this Magikarp." Kiryu said.

Magikarp used Water Gun.

Its super effective!

Geodude fainted.

Roark was surprised. "What?! Did it just use Water Gun?"

"Are you surprised?" Kiryu said.

"How the heck does a Magikarp, of all Pokemon, know Water Gun?" Roark asked him. "I trained it. And its about to evolve." Kiryu said. "This cant be right." Roark said.

Roark sent out Onix.

Onix used Screech.

Magikarp's defense fell.

Magikarp used Hydro Pump.

Its super effective!

Onix fainted.

Roark sent out Cranidos.

Magikarp used Surf.

Its super effective!

Cranidos used Headbutt.

Magikarp was hit.

Magikarp used Aqua Tail

Its super effective!

Cranidos fainted.

Kiryu defeated Roark.

"Alright, Kiryu. You win." Roark said.

Kiryu chuckled. "You know, I figure since you have a love for fossil Pokemon because of that Cranidos of yours, you should meet my brother." Kiryu said. "Im sure we'll encounter him at some point. In any event, not only do you get the Coal Badge, but im also coming with you. Ive spent years researching Regirock and I intend on catching him. And that's no the only fossil Pokemon I have." Roark said, he changed his lineup with his Expert Tournament Lineup.

"That Legendary?" Kiryu said. "Of course. People keep thinking me as the weakest Sinnoh Gym Leader. They'll eat those words when I get Regirock." Roark explained. "Well he and the other Legendaries however they've been turned into Shadow Pokemon." Kiryu said.

"What? That settles it! We'll stop whoever did it." Roark said. "Oh Cipher is to blame. We honestly thought after being defeated twice, they were gone." Kiryu said. "Grr…those jerks!" Roark said. He made certain he gives Kiryu the Coal Badge.

Roark and Kiryu were unaware that Magikarp began to evolve.

"Hey look! Your Magikarp is evolving into Gyarados!" Roark said.

Kiryu looked and true to what Roark said, Magikarp has now become Gyarados. "The good news is now you can smash rocks and get across seas." Roark tells Kiryu. He nodded. "Welcome to the team, Gyarados." Kiryu said to it. Gyarados roared in answer.

Gyarados learned Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, and Thunderbolt.

Kiryu returned Gyarados to its Pokeball and he, Roark, Bianca, and Elesa leave the gym.

"Elesa?" Kiryu asked. "Yes?" Elesa said. "Would you mind sending out Emolga, I want to see if it can get along with my Larivtar." Kiryu said. Elesa sent out Emolga.

"Oh my gosh, Emolga is so cute." Kiryu said. Elesa smiled. "I know isn't it adorable?"

Emolga approached Larivtar. "Lar." Larvitar began talking to Emolga. "Emolg…" Emolga said to Larvitar. "Larvitar?" he said to Emolga. "Emolg?" Enolga talked to Larvitar.

Elesa smiled. "I think they like each other." Kiryu smiled. Looks that way. Looks like Larvitar has a new friend. But I don't know how well it will go once it evolves into Tyranitar." He said. "Good point. Pity Emolga cant evolve." Elesa said.

"Speaking of which, I should explain about Mega Evolution later." Kiryu said. "Okay." Elesa said. "So who are we going after first?" Bianca asked. "The lake guardians." Kiryu answered.

"We'll start by heading to Valor Cave. That's where Azelf is. We'll need a Bug type Gym Leader since its Psychic." Elesa said. "I don't think that'll be necessary. I have a Wurmple. Plus Dark is strong against Psychic." Kiryu said. "Well always have a back up plan." Bianca said.

"You know what good point. Do you know any Bug Type Gym Leaders?" Kiryu asked. "I know three: Viola, Bugsy, and Burgh." Bianca told him. "Viola? What region is she in?" Kiryu asked. "Kalos region." Elesa said. "Well I always wanted to visit it so why not." Kiryu smiled.

After Roark and Kiryu's Pokemon were healed, Aerodactyl flew the group to the Kalos region.

A/N: OMG Emolga is just cute. So yeah that's it for now. I remember when I thought Magikarp was useless so I thought, we can change that. So anyway this is yours truly, signing off.


End file.
